Forum:Major Problems...
As i was going around cleaning up some things, a few times while i was doing so, i was incredibly annoyed with the new main page layout. The clarity and organization has gone from the equal 50% boxes and the big one at the bottom. Now it's all messed up with the adds. Now i don't mind having the advertisements (though I'd prefer it if we didn't have them), but they distort the layout of it. So things need changing, and i would like your help please. Here's something I've knocked up: Red: The main logo is going behind the add. Either the logo gets resized, without it messing up the already messed up boxes, or the add goes. :) Blue: Can the featured article box please be raised so it's in level with the contents box. Green: The two boxes are now of different widths. I preferred them when they were equal: it made things clearer. So could this please be made equal. Yellow: How can i change the hideous color? I've been to the page and seen the notice but there's no code for the colors. It doesn't match an so it needs changing. Thanks. So I'd be grateful if people could help me fix these things; they'd make the main page a lot better. I hope you agree. Regards, :Are you able to increase your resolution any at all? You run a REAL low resolution and that's why your screen looks so different than others. Either way, on my screen, the Tempesta box is right justified and the 'blogs' and top article is the same width. I can't change the main page, because for some reason it's protected, but I can try fooling around with it in my Sandbox. ::I have a nice wide screen laptop that I usually use, so there is usually plenty of room on the pages. I'll unprotect the main page (I didn't know it was protected) so Rappy can try to fix it. :::Yeah looking at the code... the Featured Article is supposed to be the right 300px, if you are using a 800x600 resolution, that's half your screen width. It can be changed to make it and the contents side by side 50%, but it still may not be the desired look you'd want. As far as the main image, I think it should be scaled down a little as well anyways. If the FA spot was integrated 50/50, I can add an auto-scroller or something to make it not as bad, but before I do anything, let me know your feedback on it. ::::On my screen, the featured article reaches down to the bottom of the upper-most blog post. Feel free to scale down the main image. Try tweaking everything to see what works. :::::As for the yellow section, that is controlled in the MediaWiki:Monaco.css page. Code controlling it is followed. #siteNotice { background-image: url(http://images.wikia.com/common/skins-200802.4/monaco/images/shadow.png); background-color: #183010 !important; border:1px solid #63B450 !important; } :::::Change the #183010 (that's the fugly green) to your choice. #333333 is the dark gray color being used for most table backgrounds and should work fine here as well. You can change the text color in the actual template to orange if you want (not sure how that would look, but...) the sites orange color is... #ec5800 ::::::Fixed it. I personally think it looks much better. You might have to hit ctrl+F5 to see it. :::::::Yes, it does. WoW, i obviously didn't watch this page and so I've missed a lot! Anyway, thanks for sorting out the site notice. Also the main page was protected after that n00b vandalized us >:( So yeah, it still looks the same apart from that. How do i change my screen resolution though? As for the FA box, I'm still a bit confuzzled! Apart from that, thanks for fixing stuff. Cya, :Two things: Go to your preferences and go to watchlist, and check mark the box saying 'Watch pages I edit' and you won't have that problem. Two. Right click your windows desktop, go to properties and on the settings tab, change your resolution there. The 'norm' these days is at least 800x600, leaning more towards 1024x768. If you have a small 14-15" monitor, you should still be able to do 1024x768 with 'large fonts' and still have a readable desktop. If you can break 1024x768 and still have a readable desktop, then by all means do so. 1600x1200 is a WONDERFUL resolution (I currently run 1400x900 widescreen) Hope that helps. I lied... Three. The 'blogs' (the white background boxes under the main box) is SUPPOSED to be the same width as the top box (according to the code). It just so happened that it USED to be 50% with the Tempesta box. The Tempesta box is actually supposed to be to the right of the main box and the blogs. Ok i've got a 14" screen and i checked out the resolution and it was 1024x768 as you said. BUT... it's still all the same. Also i'm not bothered about the box width but the box height and alignment and the main logo, which is under construction because we may be implimenting a new one soon. But yeh if it shows up right on most people's screens then i'm happy to let it be. Unless you can make it work for everyone. If not then i don't mind missing out on a few minor perfections. Thanks, blue problem fixed, the div in the right column had an extra top margin on it for some random reason, that was pushing it down and not being level. green problem cant be fixed, the right column will be that static width, but thats a good thing. randomly and very very rarely, the ad system can choose to display an ad thats taller (height-wise) then the box current ad. by having your layout have that right column, if that box ad is taller (again, very rarely) it will slide the content down the sidebar, and wont break your layout. to tell you how rare a taller box ad is, I've only ever seen it 3 times since the mainpage ads were put in place. --Uberfuzzy 14:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorted Thanks everyone, i think it's finally all fixed. Now we need to concentrate on other things.